What now?
by Rusher-R5
Summary: When James doesn't tell anyone about him and Kendall, how will Kendall react? Kames and Cargan. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

"You know I love you right?" James asked, his lips pressed against his boyfriends neck.

There was a chuckle quickly followed by a moan as James sucked Kendalls' pulse point. The door swung open, making them both fly apart.

"Kendall?!" his Mom, Jennifer, exclaimed.

"M-Mom!" Kendall replied.

"I'll just go," James mumbled, his head down in shame as he walked out.

After James had left Kendall and his Mom had the 'talk', the one talk every kid/teenager hates.

**The next day**

"Hey, so uh, do you want to come over after hockey?" James asked his boyfriend.

"Can't. I'm going grocery shopping with my Mom and Katie," Kendall glumly replied down the phone.

"It's cool. I think my Mom will be home anyway, so we wouldn't have any privacy. So we would probably be interrupted anyway, like yesterday."

"That was so embarrassing," Kendall groaned while hitting his head with his hand, "You left me. I had to have the talk when you left. You bastard"

"Oh. Sorry man," James said, trying not to laugh.

Kendall sighed, "I gotta go. Get ready for hockey practise."

"Okay. Bye... Love you," James said the last part quickly, but not quickly enough. Kendall sat there on his bed, staring straight ahead. Eventually, he stood up and got ready for hockey practise.

**At the hockey rink**

"Hey Jamie!" A very energetic Carlos said.

"Hey 'Litos! I haven't seen you for days!" James said, playfully pushing the shorter boy.

"I know. Sorry man. I didn't think my Mom would see me mooning them," Carlos replied, referring 'them' as a few bullies down his street as he looked around.

"Ah, don't be. It was pretty funny." James laughed, while also looking around. They both realised that they were looking around at the same

time.

"Who are you looking for?" they asked each other at the same time.

"Kendall," the taller boy said as the shorter said 'Logan'.

"Oh, never mind. I see him," they also said, at the same time as they walked off in the opposite directions.

"Hey Logan," a suddenly quite shy Carlos said while looking down at the floor.

"Hey Carlos. Are you okay? You seem quiet," Logan questioned, concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine," he replied, looking up with a goofy grin on his face. They both started walking over to Kendall and James.

As soon as Kendall saw James he punched his shoulder.

"OW! What was that for!" James exclaimed, looking at his boyfriend confused.

"For fucking leaving me alone with my Mom on Friday."

"Oh yeah. Sorry dude," James replied sheepishly.

"KENDALL! JAMES! CARLOS! LOGAN!" their coach yelled, "GET YOUR BUTTS ON THE ICE! NOW!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Big Time Rush.**

**A/N- Thanks to the people who reviewed, favourite and case you didn't know, the boys aren't famous in here and they're about 16-17.**

**At James' house after hockey practise**

"I'm bored!" whined Carlos.

"Hey, I have an idea," Kendall said sitting up. The other guys all looked at him and then leaned back on their elbows, "Let's play Truth Or Dare."

"Hmm. I don't know," contemplated James, "I mean, my Mom is downstairs and..."

"James! Shut up. We're playing," Kendall half-shouted.

"Okay. I'll ask first. Logan," Carlos said turning to the slightly taller boy, "Truth or Dare?"

Logan visibly gulped, "Uh, truth."

"Okay! Who would you rather give a hickey? Out of us three."

Logans' face reddened while the other boys smiled, "I change my mind! I choose dare."

"Mm, okay. I dare you to answer that question. And, because you chickened out you have to give who you choose a hickey," said the Latino.

"Uh. Um. Well, you see I'm not gay. Or bi, so..." stuttered Logan.

"LOGAN! Quit frigging stalling! If you had just answered in the first place, you wouldn't have to do it," James pointed out.

Logan sighed, "Okay. Well, I guess I choose Carlos?" his voice going higher towards the end of his sentence.

"I'm relieved and offended," Kendall said, smiling at the same time.

"I guess it's time for you to uh, yeah. You know. Yeah," Carlos said while looking down at rubbing the back of his neck. Kendall and James looked at each other, smirking. Logan leaned over towards Carlos.

"BOYS! YOUR MOMS CALLED!" James' Mom, Brooke, called just as Logans lips touched Carlos' neck. The two shorter boys both sighed, in relief and in disappointment.

"Bye guys. See you tomorrow in school," James said.

"Bye Jamie. Oh Logie, when does the math homework have to be done by?" Kendall asked.

"Tomorrow Kendall," the shorter boy replied.

"Oh shit! Well, that's me having hardly any sleep," Kendall sighed. Just as Kendall was walking outside of James' front door, he quickly turned back and kissed James.

"Kendall! What was that?!" James whispered angrily.

"Well, you're my boyfriend," Kendall said, "And I love you. Why? Does your Mom not know about us?"

"Well..." James mumbled sheepishly, looking down and shuffling his feet.

"Wait what? Your Mom doesn't know about us?" snapped Kendall.

"Your Mom didn't know about us until yesterday! And that was only because she caught us!" James shot back.

"I would have told her by now though!" Kendall said, now almost shouting.

"James? Kendall? Is everything okay?" Brooke questioned, standing a little behind her son.

"Yeah. Everything is fine Mrs Diamond. Thank you. I better be leaving now though. Bye James," Kendall said, putting extra emphasis on his name. He turned and started to walk off.

"Kendall! Wait!" James cried, jogging after him. When the brunette reached the blonde, he grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards him.

"James are you sure you want to do that? I mean your Mom can probably still see us! This is too intimate!" Kendall said.

"Kendall. I'm sorry but-" James sighed.

"James. Be quiet. I have to get back home," Kendall said, thankful for the dark sky so James couldn't see his unshed tears.

"Kendall. Just listen-"

"No James. We're thr-" Kendall tried again, "We're through." The grip James had on Kendall loosened. Kendall ran as fast as he could back home, tears streaming down his cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Big Time Rush.**

**A/N- Thanks to the people who favourited, followed and reviewed. I love you guys so much!**

**I know I haven't uploaded for a while but I had loads of school work but most of it is out o the way for now.**

**These chapters are really short and I was wondering if you would rather longer chapters, but not updated as often OR short chapters like this, but updated quite quickly. Review or PM me.**

**This chapter has quite a lot of brother and sister fluff.**

Katie was lying on her bed, almost asleep when she heard the sound. That horrible sound. She sat up, eyes wide open and suddenly not tired anymore, "Kendall?" She lightly knocked on the wall that connected both of their rooms, "Are you okay big brother?"

Kendall quickly sniffed and wiped his eyes before answering, "Y-yeah baby sister. I'm fi-" he was cut off with his bedroom door being opened.

"Kendall. Are you OK? What's wrong?" Katie said in shock. She had never seen Kendall cry before. She ran over to his bed where he was sitting. Kendall looked at his sister, a ghost of a smile on his face before wrapping his strong arms around her. He lay down with his arms still around her. They both fell asleep like that.

When Kendall woke up it was still kind of dark outside. His clock on the wall opposite him said it was half past five (5:30) in the morning. He sighed, slowly and gently unwrapped his arms from around Katie and sat up. Katie moved in her sleep and with a smile on his face Kendall looked down at her and gently kissed her forehead. The blonde shuffled to the end of his bed and stood up. He walked to the bathroom yawning and looked in the mirror. His eyes were still a bit red and puffy and his hair was sticking out in all directions. He splashed water on his face and shivered at the coldness. He quickly went to the toilet and washed his hands. While he was walking downstairs his eyes started to water, as he remembered last night events. He flopped onto the sofa and, after checking that there was definitely nobody around, grabbed a pillow and cried into it.

When Jennifer woke up and walked out of her bedroom and down the hallway, out of habit she looked into Katies' bedroom. She looked again when she didn't see her daughter.

"Mom?" Katie called out when she could see her mom outside her room.

"Oh! Katie. I was just starting to worry about you. What are you doing in Kendalls room?" Jennifer asked.

"Um," Katie started to say, while she bit hep lip, "I had a, uh, nightmare last night. I got scared and Kendall comforted me." She still didn't know why Kendall was crying but she guessed it was something to do with him whimpering 'James' in his sleep.

"Right," Jennifer said, not believing her daughter.

**I have terrible writers block now, sorry. I know this chapter sucked.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Big Time Rush. If I did, the programme would never finish and Criminal Minds would almost always be playing on the TV in the background (I love that programme). I do not own any of the lyrics in any of the songs.**

**A/N- Thanks to everyone who followed, favourited or reviewed. I can't tell you how happy it makes me. This is the longest chapter so far and it's not even that long. Also, I would like to apologise for the extremely late update of the last chapter. I thought I had uploaded it, but, apparently not. So, yeah, sorry again :) ****_Italic_**** writing are texts and ****_bold italics_**** mean music/singing.**

"Kendall?" Jennifer said in amazement seeing her son sleeping on the couch, hugging a pillow.

"Mom? What time is it?" Kendall asked, yawning pushing the pillow of him.

"Kendall, baby. Are you okay? You know I'm your mother. You can speak to me about anything," his mother replied noticing his red eyes, smiling and rubbing his back reassuringly.

"I'm fine. I just-," Kendall sighed tears threatening to spill, "I broke up with James yesterday."

"Oh honey," Jennifer said while she pulled her son into a hug, "What happened?"

"He didn't tell his Mom about us. He's embarrassed," Kendall mumbled, voice muffled by his mothers shoulder, his tears flowing down his cheeks.

**Katie P.O.V**

Whoa. Wait what? Kendall is gay? With James? James Diamond? The guy who I've had a crush on for six years? I know it's wrong to be eavesdropping in on their conversation but, I just wanted to know why Kendall was crying last night. I could hear Kendall telling Mom that he was going to shower and I knew that if he saw me at the top of the stairs, eyes round and mouth open in shock, he would get suspicious, so I ran into my room. My phone screen was lit up, indicating that I had a text. Katie Knight had a text? At 10:30 in the morning? Who was it off? I picked up my phone suspiciously and looked at the text. Kendall? Why did Kendall text me when he's right across the hall in the bathroom._ I know you were listening to me and Mom_. Oh. He knew that? Haha, oops! I decided to play it like I didn't know what he was on about. _What do you mean?_ I texted back.

"Katie! I could hear you run to your room!" Kendall shouted from the bathroom, humour in his voice

I smiled, unsure of what to say. I sighed and pushed my hair out of my eyes._** I'm all alone! Running scared! Losing my way in the dark! I tried to get up, stand on a prayer, but I keep crashing down hard!**_ I looked at my phone in confusion, who was ringing me? The caller ID said it was Kendall, I sighed and picked it up.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Hey. What did you hear when you was eavesdropping on me and Mom?" Kendall asked.

"Not mu- Are you in the shower?" I replied, hearing the shower in the background.

"No. I'm standing just outside, but the shower is running."

"You know you're phone will probably break if water gets on it, right?" I questioned rolling my eyes.

"Yes baby sister. I do know that," my big brother scoffed. Ironically, the phone line went dead as soon as he said that, "SHIT!" I heard him shout from the bathroom.

"Kendall! Don't swear!" my Mom shouted up the stairs. I walked out of my room and down the hall. I lightly knocked on the bathroom door, "Is everything okay? Oh no. Your phone didn't break did it?" I said sarcastically.

"Katie. This is no time for joking around. My phone just broke. My third phone in two months! Mom is going to kill me!" Kendall said, opening the bathroom door. I raised an eyebrow at the fact that he was still fully dressed in his pyjamas. Kendall looked at me before sighing heavily and storming past me into his bedroom.

**No P.O.V**

James sat on his bed, staring at his phone. "Should I call him?" he thought out loud. The brunette decided that he should and he dialled the all too familiar number. He bounced his heels and chewed on his bottom lip. "Come on Kendall. Pick up. Damn it Kendall!" James threw his phone on the floor in frustration. He put his head in his hands and sighed heavily. There was a knock on his bedroom door and James slowly looked up. He coughed a few times before answering, "Come in." His mother opened the door and walked in, "Hey sweetie. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" James tried to smile as he swallowed hard.

His mom smiled sympathetically, "I'm your Mom. I can sense things. Right now, I sense that something happened between you and Kendall last night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Big Time Rush. If I did Kames and Cargan would be real. Also, all the episodes would be shown everywhere (in the UK, we haven't seen Big Time Gold, Big Time Bloopers, Big Time Rescue or any of Season 4.)**

**A/N- Okay, so I haven't done a special shout-out yet so I'll do one now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited. Special shout-out to CrazyKendallLover71999, LoveSparkle, Doomedphsyx2030, ilovelogiebear, jamesmaslowlover and xTheTearsThatNeverFallx. Also, I'm super sorry this took ages. But my wifi was fucked up! It wasn't entirely my fault!**

**Guys! I did paragraphs! I haven't done paragraphs in any of the other chapters yet. I only started doing paragraphs a few should-be paragraphs in because I forgot about them. This chapter is over 1000 words. I'm so happy. Having bad wifi CAN be good!**

**The Next Day**

**Carlos P.O.V**

I smiled at the sound of Logans laugh and sat at the edge of my bed, still holding the phone to my ear. My smile turned into a small frown when his laughter died down, "Hey Carlos, have you heard from Kendall or James recently?" I frowned and thought for a moment before replying with, "Not since two nights ago. Why? Have you?" Logan sighed, "No. I'm worried that something has happened." I bit my thumb nail anxiously, a habit I did when I was nervous, "I'm sure they're fine Logie." Logan chuckled a little, "Logie huh? Nice nickname for me... Carly." We stayed on the phone for 9 more minutes, laughing at silly nicknames we were making up and making small talk until my phone almost ran out of battery. After I hung up, I went downstairs, fully aware that I had a goofy grin on my face. My Mom noticed too and looked at me quizzically. I walked over to her, "Good morning Mom," I said happily before kissing her cheek and walking over to the fridge. "Morning? More like afternoon. What's got you so happy?" My Mom asked. I shrugged and poured a glass of milk before going back upstairs and having a quick shower.

**Logan P.O.V**

I sighed, looking at my mobile phone. I was disappointed that Carlos had to hang up but I couldn't blame him. I'll blame his phone instead. The sun was shining through my still closed curtains. I opened them and quickly squinted slightly at the bright sun. A bird flew past my window and I blinked in surprise before smiling. I picked up my iPod and put my earphones in. The song 'Time Of Our Lives' by a band called "Big Time Rush" came on and I smiled. This was one of my favourite songs. I thought about how similar the names from Big Time Rush were to my 3 friends and I. Karl=Kendall. Jeremy=James. Carl=Carlos. Liam=Logan. Weird, right? Suddenly, I felt someone touch my shoulder. I quickly spun around and came face to face with Carlos. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped.

"Carlos! What are you doing here?" I asked, pulling my earphones out and pausing the song.

He blushed and looked down, "I uh, I felt bad that my phone ran out of charge. I'll um, I'll go." He rubbed the back of his neck and turned to go.

"No Carlos! Wait! I, I didn't mean it like that. I just almost pissed myself," I sighed, grabbing his wrist and quickly spinning him around to face me.

"Oh. Uh, okay," he said, shocked. He walked over to my bed and sat down. I sat down next to him and smiled. He gently nudged me with his shoulder and chuckled quietly. "Logan? I don't get the science homework." I looked at him and smiled, "Have you got it with you? I'll help you." We spent the next 25 minutes working on science homework and throwing Skittles at each other (don't ask okay, we were bored and hungry).

**No P.O.V**

James sighed and turned the TV off as the finishing credits came on. He picked up his phone and tried calling Kendall again. After he didn't pick up, James went downstairs. He fixed his hair with his fingers while jogging down the stairs. "Hey Mom! I'm going out!" He just needed a walk. Some fresh air. Time to think. He heard his mom reply and he walked out, closing the door behind him.

The tall brunette looked up at the house in front of him. How did he end up here? He wasn't meant to some here. He turned on his heel to walk away somewhere, anywhere but here when he heard the door open.

"James? Are you okay? Because Kendall isn't. But you probably already know that don't you?" Katie questioned, her voice cold. James inwardly flinched at her voice. He sighed before replying with a quick, "Tell him I said sorry," before he ran back down the path.

After walking for around 10 minutes he ended up in the park. He sat downon a bench and put his elbows on his knees. His head sank into his handsand he sighed. "James? Are you okay?" someone asked, sitting next to him. He looked next to him, "Oh. Hi Dak. What are you doing here?" _What the fuck is Dak doing here? I hardly even know the guy! I only know him from Science class!"_

"I was just walking my dog and I saw you," the shorter brunette replied. It was then James noticed the small black dog Dak had on a lead. "So are you okay?" Dak asked again.

"Uh, yeah," James sighed, "I'm fine."

"Really? You don't look fine," Dak replied, an eyebrow raised.

"Dak. I'm fine. Really, I am." James stood up and started walking away.

Dak caught hold of James' wrist, "Wait James! I'm sorry if I offended you or something. I just care about people." James bit his bottom lip nervously, facing the opposite direction of Dak. The taller boy sighed and sat down again. "It's nothing important. Really, it's not. It's, it's about Kend..."

"Kendall?" Dak finished for him, "What did he do?" Truth be told, Dak never liked Kendall and he could feel the anger growing inside him, but he kept his voice calm and steady.

"Yeah. How did you know?" James furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and looked at the boy next to him.

"Well, uh. You're not exactly. How should I put this? Secret with your relationship."

"Oh," was all James said. "I think you're dog wants to go," James chuckled looking at the small dog. Dak sighed and stood up, "Well James. If you want someone to talk to, I'm always sitting behind you in Science. See you tomorrow."

After Dak had gone, James sat there for at least another 15 minutes before standing up and walking back home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Big Time Rush. If I did, the programme would never finish.**

**A/N- My school has finally broken up or the summer holidays, so the updates should be quicker. But my laptop has broken so the heat can't get out so I can only be on here for 30 minutes a time. So, maybe the updates won't be quicker. Thanks to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed.**

**No P.O.V**

Kendall lay on his bed on his back, hands interlinked on his stomach. He lifted his head and swung his legs off his bed. The springs underneath his mattress squeaked as he stood up. His long legs clicked quietly as he stood up and walked out of his room. Katie's door opened as his hand raised to knock. He raised an eyebrow at his sister in confusion. She smiled, "I heard the springs squeak and then the floorboards. I guessed it was you." Kendall smiled and opened his mouth to talk. Before he could she held out her phone, "Here you go. And before you ask, yes. I do still his number."

Kendall laughed, "Thanks baby sister. You always know exactly what I want." He turned away and started to walk back to his room. "Call it a psychological bond. Oh and big brother?" Kendall looked back her. Katie smiled, "That sounded dirty. You know, that last sentence." The blonde smiled and walked into his room.

**Kendall P.O.V**

I sat down on my bed and sighed, dropping my head down so my chin rested on my chest. My blonde hair fell into my eyes and I pushed it back. I started to bounce my legs and I bit my bottom lip nervously. Katie's phone beeped as I typed in James' number. I didn't need to look through her contacts. I knew his number from memory. I had to call him. To find out why he had visited out house. Katie had told me.

"Katie? Why did you call? Hello? Katie?" I froze as I heard his voice. It sounded tearful and thick with emotion.

"J- James?" I finally managed to croak out. There was no response for a few moments and I feared that maybe, just maybe he had hung up. Until I heard his voice again, "Kendall? W-why are you using Katie's phone? Why are you calling me? Not that I'm complaining though!" I held back a sob at his voice. He sounded so... broken and lost.

"Kendall? Are you still there?"

"Oh, uh yeah." I coughed and shook my head.

"Kendall. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that... Well, you see... My mother isn't exactly fond of gay people and I didn't want her to be disappointed in me." I heard him gasp and I pictured him with his hand over his mouth as he realised what he said.

"James," I sighed, "I know your mom and she thinks the world of you. She would not be disappointed in you."

"Kendall, you don't... I mean... Oh never mind. You don't understand."

"Yeah James. I guess I don't. I thought you would be able to stand up to your mom for this... Us! But I guess I was wrong. Bye James."

"Wait, wait Kendall! No wait-" I didn't hear the rest. I hung up.

**James P.O.V**

Fuck. That wasn't supposed to happen. Kendall wasn't supposed to hang up. I got up my contacts list and scrolled down. "Logan? Hey, I've messed up and I need some advice. Could you come over?" I heard him sigh on the other end, "James," he lowered his voice, "I'm kind of busy with Carlos."

"You got together with Carlos? Nice!" I smiled despite how I felt.

"No! I didn't, you know. Get together with him. I can't come over though James. I'm sorry. We can talk tomorrow in school. Okay?" Logan sighed on the other end and I heard Carlos quietly saying, "Is that James? Hi James!"

"Hey Carlos! Bye Logan," I hung up and threw my phone to the other end of my bed.

**The next day**

**No P.O.V**

Carlos got into his car and drove to Logan's house. He drove to Logan's house with the windscreen wipers on as fast as they could go. When he arrived outside the destination, he parked but kept the windscreen wipers on. He waited for a few minutes before honking the horn. Immediately, Logan came rushing out, backpack hanging on one shoulder and a piece of toast half in his mouth. Carlos smiled at the sight. Logan opened the car door and climbed in breathless and soaking wet. "Here," Carlos said when he handed him a towel, "I thought you might need it. Your drive is quite long." Logan smiled graciously and thanked him.

10 minutes later, they climbed out of the car and ran to the school doors. The floor was slippery from everyone coming in straight from the rain. Carlos slipped right into strong arms. He looked up and straight in Kendall's emerald eyes.

"Hey Carlos. Glad I was here?" the tall boy joked, smiling at him amused.

"Thanks Kendall. It would have hurt like a bitch if you didn't catch me." Carlos said, still embarrassed. Someone bumped into Logan, skidding him across the wet, muddy floor and into Kendall and Carlos.

"Woah Logan. No need to be jealous," Kendall assured the shorter. Carlos and Kendall smiled. They started walking towards their lockers as they were all in the same area.

"I'm not jealous. Someone bumped into me and I skidded across the floor into your both."

"Sure Logan. Likely story. Funny how you bumped right into them both isn't it?" a female voice came from behind them. All three turned around and saw Camille Roberts, a brunette who had had a crush on Logan for 5 years now. The boys smiled at Camille, she had been a friend of theirs since they had been 10 years old. She looked at them and behind them.

"Hey guys. Where's James?" The smile fell of Kendall's face while the two other boys frowned. Carlos shrugged and Logan got out his cell phone, "Hang on. I'll text him." He hurriedly typed out a text and sent it. The four all stood there in an awkward silence until the beep of Logan's phone indicated that he had a text message. "He says he sick."

James lay in his bed, a tissue clutched in his hand and his TV turned on. His door opened and his mother poked her head around, "Hey sweetie. I'm going to work. Do you need anything?" James shook his head and turned is TV up. Brooke sighed and left his room, closing the door quietly. James waited a few minutes and he heard the front door close and his mother's car drive off. He got out of bed and walked down the hall to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and changed into quite tight jeans and one of Kendall's old shirts.

**Sorry to leave it on a shitty ending but I didn't know what to say.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Big Time Rush.**

**A/N- Thanks to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed.** _Italics_ **mean a flashback. ****_Bold italics_**** mean a text.**

**James P.O.V**

I wrapped my arms around myself. The shirt was a bit too big on Kendall but it fitted me perfectly. Why was Kendall's shirt here? Oh, I remember. It was last week, 2 days before we broke up.

*Flashback*

_Kendall had a smile on his face as he walked over to James. His lips landed on the brunette's cheek as he sat down on the floor next to him, both leaning against James' bed watching the TV. The blonde chuckled and shook his head, "Family guy? Really? Again?" James smiled and nodded. Kendall kissed his boyfriend again on the neck this time ,knowing it was a weakness for him. "Kendall," James half-moaned. His hands tried to push the shorter male away. Kendall pulled away and took his shirt off, "God. It's so fucking warm in here." James looked at Kendall, slightly disappointed to see he had a t-shirt underneath._

I smiled at the memory. I had forgotten about Family guy once his hands went through my hair. It was warm that day. I still don't know though if he really thought it was warm or if he just wanted to get rid of my t-shirt. My phone screen lit up and I saw I had a text off Logan. **James. What the fuck? You're not sick. You said we could talk today.** I sighed. Damn. He had remembered what I said yesterday. **I am sick. I feel like shit.** It wasn't a complete lie. I did genuinely feel like a piece of shit. Although, I think that may be from a broken heart. I looked up at the TV and turned it off.

**Logan P.O.V**

"James says he is sick. Apparently, he feels like shit." I raised an eyebrow at his text. Carlos leaned over my shoulder to see the text. My cheeks flamed at the close proximity between us. His breath was tickling the back of my ear. Carlos started humming as he read the text.

"Are you done?" I asked the Latino.

"Uh, yeah," he chuckled nervously. I looked up and saw Kendall and Camille smirking and nudging each other while nodding at Carlos and I. The bell rang, indicating that we had to get to our form classes. We all sighed and waited for Kendall while he hurriedly got his math book out.

**Kendall P.O.V**

James was sick? James is never sick! I heard the bell and remembered that I had to get my math book out. I quickly got it out and walked to my form class with Camille, Carlos and Logan. While we walking, Logan was complaining about being late, Carlos was complaining about Logan complaining, Camille was quiet and I was thinking about James.

When we got into our form, Logan was right, we got detention. Miss Collins, our teacher is extremely strict and as we were on the side of the school, it took us 5 minutes to get there. Camille, Carlos and I didn't care. It was just another detention. Logan however, well let's just say that we didn't hear his voice for the rest of the day.

After school finished I quickly typed out a text (using Katie's phone) to James. _**How come you weren't in school?**_ He replied fairly quickly, _**Didn't Logan tell you? I was ill**_. I rolled my eyes and scoffed when I read it, _**Drop the bullshit. Why weren't you in school? I want the honest truth.**_ I waited for 10 minutes before giving up and handing the phone back to my baby sister.

**Carlos P.O.V**

God, I didn't get the homework. I went to call Logan but remembered that he wasn't talking to me because of the detention. I tried to call Kendall but I was met straight away with his voicemail. James was sick so I didn't bother to call him. So I just left it. The teachers probably won't care. They know I don't always get the work. I shrugged and wrote down random numbers for the math homework and copied sentences form the text for the science.

"Thanks Mom," I said, quickly finishing my food and running upstairs back to my room. My phone fell out of my pocket and I picked it up. I called Logan and smiled when he picked up.

"Carlos? What do you want?" Logan's voice was empty of any emotion and I frowned again.

"Logan I'm really sorry you got your first detention. It's not my fault though! If you want to blame someone then blame Kendall. He had to get his book out and that held us up-"

"Carlos! I'm not blaming you for anything," Logan chuckled. Yes, he chuckled.

I frowned in confusion, "You're not?"

"No." He chuckled again, "I mean, I was at first but I needed to get a detention at some time. I guess that time is now. And I wanted to see how long you could go without talking to me. It's been 8 hours."

"You counted?" I felt myself blush thankful that he wasn't in front of me. "Um, well, no. I didn't count exactly count out the hours and minutes. I just, you know. It's been roughly 8 hours. I'm guessing," Logan sounded flustered and I couldn't help but smile.

"Aw. Is Logan getting tongue-tied?" I teased. I couldn't help it. I had to say that to embarrass him further.

"Um," he loudly swallowed a few times before replying with a quick, "I have to go."

"Logan wait! No Logan!" The phone line went dead. I sighed and fell backwards onto my bed and dropped my phone. My Mom came up the stairs and opened my bedroom door. She poked her head around and looked at me, "Hey sweetie. Time to get ready for bed."

"Mooom. I'm not 10 anymore. I'm 16! I don't need to be told when to get ready for bed." I complained.

"Oh, I know. Sometimes I just forget my little baby is all grown up," my Mom smiled at me and exited my room, closing my door with a soft 'click.' I shook my head smiling but I changed into my pyjamas anyway. I quickly brushed my teeth and climbed into bed. It didn't take me long to fall asleep and dream of Logan.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Thanks to everyone who favourited, reviewed and followed. Bold italics mean a text.**

**Disclaimer: Contrary to popular belief, I do NOT own Big Time Rush.**

**James P.O.V**

I woke up with a dull ache in my heart. I decided to go to school though. Logan kept texting me and I got so annoyed that I just agreed to go to school. Kendall texted me last night but I panicked when he asked why I wasn't in school. And he wanted the honest truth. That I didn't expect. It caught me off guard and I didn't know to reply. I couldn't say 'I am ill. I'm ill with heartbreak.' Then Kendall would be the one caught off guard.

It was weird driving to school and not stopping by Kendall's house. I was about to turn left, to go into Kendall's street but I remembered just in time. Carlos was probably taking him. We were the only two who could drive. Logan didn't have enough money to pay for lessons and Kendall is taking lessons.

I parked in the school parking lot and stayed in my car for a few minutes. Logan's car parked next to mine and Carlos, Kendall and Logan got out. Carlos hit my window and smiled at me. I got out of my car.

"Hey 'Los!" I said, smiling at him.

"Hey James! You felling better?" Carlos and Logan asked me.

"Uh, yeah. I feel a little better," I shrugged. Kendall gave me an awkward smile and wave. I raised my eyebrows at him and locked my car. The four of us walked to school.

In our form class, I noticed that Carlos and Logan were sneaking glances at me while whispering and Logan was frowning for the first 15 minutes. I wonder what they were talking about. Kendall ,as expected, completely blanked me. But he also didn't talk to Carlos or Logan either.

** Logan P.O.V**

"I'm telling you Carlos, if James was that sick yesterday, then he wouldn't be looking that good today!" I explained while whispering, while I quickly looked at James. We were in form room (on time so no detention) and I thought it was weird that James looked perfectly healthy while he was 'so sick' yesterday. I was trying to explain it to Carlos.

"Okay but, I mean, you know. James always looks perfect. Whether he is sick or not. He probably looked the exact same yesterday!" Carlos said back. Wait, what did Carlos mean by saying that James always looks perfect? I thought about it for a couple of seconds and decided that it probably meant nothing. I was still jealous though.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. But," I looked at James again and saw him staring straight at me, he looked kind of angry and slightly amused, "I think he knows we're talking about him." I said the last part quieter. Carlos bit his lip and I couldn't help but wish I was the one biting it. I shook my head a little to try and get rid of that thought.

"Logan? Are you okay?" Carlos asked with a concerned face.

"Yeah. Thanks. I'm fine," I said with a small smile. "So, did you get the math homework we had yesterday?"

"Uh, well kinda," Carlos blushed with an embarrassed smile as he looked at the floor. God, he looked fucking hot with a blush.

"Do you want me to help? We still have 10 minutes left," I asked. Carlos nodded and looked up at me with a genuine happy smile.

** Kendall P.O.V**

Oh my God. Why don't Carlos and Logan just get together already? It is obvious that they want to fuck each others brains out. Even I could see that. And I spent most of my time in form thinking about hockey practise after school. It was probably the most excited I had been for school to finish. Whenever I'm sad or angry and sometimes both, I practise hockey. I couldn't over the weekend though because there was an ice dancing competition. I hate ice dancing.

Last lesson was Music. Our usual teacher, Mr Roque, wasn't in. That made everyone happy. Nobody likes him. He always shouts and wears weird glasses. Our substitute was a woman called Miss Wainright. She was quite good-looking and I think that's why most guys liked her. That lesson was my favourite music lesson. It's quite well known that Mr Roque and I don't like each other. I like to talk back to him a lot. I still spent most the lesson wishing for it to end though.

My feet were gliding effortlessly across the ice. No-one else was here. Proper practice wasn't until Thursday. I skated over to one end of the rink. I took a few deep breaths before skating across to the other end, as fast as I could. My feet slid out from underneath me and I fell forwards. I hit the ice with a load 'thud' and slid a little. Luckily, just before I hit the ice, I put my arms out in front and I bent my legs. I closed my eyes in pain and used the railing going around the rink to pull myself up. My hands were bright red and bruised with some cuts from rough ice. They were bleeding as well.

"Kendall? Dude are you okay?" I turned my head to the side to see who was calling me. It was a guy on my team, Jett. We hadn't liked each other at first when we had first met but after a few months, I realised he was okay and we became friends. He skated over to me with my hockey stick. "Yeah. I'm okay. I just fell. I'm fine though. Thanks for getting my stick," I thanked him. He nodded and looked at my hands. He frowned and took them in his own.

"Your hands look terrible. Come on. Let's go get them cleaned up. I know that the first aid room has a first aid kit and it is full," he smiled at me and started to skate off. I tried to but forget about my knees. I gasped and Jett turned to look at me.

"You hurt your knees as well didn't you?" he asked. I nodded and looked at him. He laughed and helped me off the ice.

The first aid room smells. I just needed to get that out of the way. It smells of disinfectant and stale milk. The disinfectant smell I can understand but I don't know why it smells of stale milk. Jett carefully cleaned my cuts and bandaged them. When he had done that, I went to the bathroom to change into my normal clothes. I rolled the legs of my jeans up and saw that my knees were also bright red and bruised, but there were no cuts. I smiled at that and went back to the first aid room. Jett smiled at me when I walked in.

"Hey. How are your knees?" he questioned.

"They're fine. They're red and bruised but they don't have any cuts or blood. Nothing for you to clean there. I didn't know you knew how to clean cuts," I smiled at him. He smiled back but looked slightly disappointed. He out the first aid kit back and walked over to me.

"Yeah. My Mom is a nurse so I've picked up a few tips," he explained.

I picked up his duffel bag up and passed it to him.

"You should probably change into your normal clothes," I told him.

"Nah. I'm going to keep practicing on the ice," he walked out of the room, "Will you watch me and tell me what to improve on? On the bleachers of course. I don't think you should come back out on the ice."

"Okay. Sure. We have that big game coming up next week. Will I be able to play?" I asked hopefully.

"Maybe. You probably will but you're hands and knees might not heal in time," he replied looking doubtful. I spent the next hour watching Jett on the ice and telling him how to improve. It was actually quite fun.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Thanks to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed. Italics mean a flashback. Bold italics mean a text. Okay. So I was thinking I should do a Jett or/and Dak P.O.V but I'm not sure.**

**Disclaimer: Plot twist! I don't own Big Time Rush.**

**Kendall P.O.V**

I wrapper my jacket tighter around myself.

"Hey! You want to go?" Jett coming off the rink, "You look cold." I nodded at him and took his stick. He walked into the changing room and got changed.

"Why didn't you go into the changing room earlier to get changed?" he asked when he came out.

"The bathroom was nearer," I shrugged as we walked out.

"Oh man. It's five o'clock. I got to go," Jett said after he had looked at his phone.

"Okay. See you Thursday? Hey, why don't you go to the same school as me?"

"I go to the same school as the one my Dad teaches in. It's easier as we both go and leave at the same time. He drives me. Do you want to meet up here again tomorrow? Straight from school? You can help me again. If you want to," he asked, blushing. He looks kind of hot with a blush. Wait, what am I saying? I can't go to tomorrow. I have to make up an excuse.

"Sure. I'll be here," I found myself saying. I didn't even think. I just said it.

"Okay. Bye," Jett smiled and ran off. I stood there for a few seconds thinking. Why did I say I would be here? I walked to my car and drove home.

**Carlos P.O.V**

As soon as I got home, I ran upstairs to shower.

"Carlos? Why are you in the shower again?" My mom shouted from downstairs.

"I'm going out!" I shouted back, "With Logan!" I added the last part because I knew she liked Logan. All adults like Logan. I'll admit, I was a little scared and nervous with going out with him because it was just going to be the two of us. We were going to go to the local cafe to help each other with our homework. Well, Logan was going to help me with mine. And I would write down what he said and eat. They do some pretty good food there.

When I got to the cafe I saw Logan was already there. I smiled and sat down opposite him. We ordered our food and started working on my homework. After a few minutes the waitress brought our milkshakes and my sandwich over. I still didn't get the homework.

"I still don't get it," I complained while taking a bite of my sandwich.

"That's because you're not concentrating enough," Logan sighed. I took a sip of my milkshake and raised my eyebrows.

"I am! I swear! It doesn't make sense," I said.

"It does if you think about it," Logan argued back. I took another bite of my sandwich and furrowed my eyebrows, to make it look like I was angry. Logan smiled at me and drank some of his milkshake.

"What?" I said angrily.

"You just look cute when you're angry," he replied. We both widened our eyes when we realised what he said.

"You think I look cute?" I asked blushing.

"Um, yeah." Logan blushed as well and looked down.

"I think you look cute too," I smiled at him.

"You do?" Logan questioned looking up with perfectly round eyes. I looked down this time and nodded. I looked up and saw Logan staring at me with a smile on his face.

"Why don't we, uh, start working on my homework again?" I said. I picked up my pen and looked at Logan. He frowned a little but nodded anyway.

I looked up to see a bird flying overhead us. Logan had helped me with my homework and I finally understood it. We were in the park now, sitting on a bench.

"That's a common loon," I heard Logan point out. I looked to Logan and smiled. He smiled back and looked behind me.

"Hey. Is that, Kendall and Jett?" Logan frowned. I turned around.

"Yeah it is. Why are there bandages on Kendall's hands?"

"I don't know. I didn't think I would see them together. On their own anyway. I mean, I know they don't hate each other anymore but I didn't know they were friends." I shrugged and turned back around to face Logan. Logan was staring at me again. For some reason, I suddenly felt nervous. I found myself leaning closer to him. It was okay though because he was leaning closer to me too. Our lips met.

**A/N- I know this chapter was really short but I'm going back to school tomorrow and I just wanted Cargan to get together. Woo hoo!**


End file.
